


Naps and Mario Kart

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat babysits Joey for an afternoon and forces Jonny to help. Adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps and Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Because Joey is too cute for words.  
> Comments are encouraged and appreciated! <3

 

 

Pat squeezes Joey’s hand and shoots him a grin. “You ready, bud?” He asks.

“I’m ready!” Joey tells him, only a little bit hesitant. Pat widens his smile in hopes of reassuring the kid.

“Jonny!” Pat yells as he barges into Jonny’s apartment, completely uninvited. Pat knows that Jonny hates when he does this, but it’s his own fault for leaving the door unlocked. Joey trails in behind Pat, still clutching his hand and partially hiding behind Pat’s legs. It works pretty well, as one of Pat’s thighs is the size of Joey’s entire head.

Jonny hears him from his bedroom. Pat can tell from the sound of his footsteps that he’s already pissed off, which isn’t exactly uncommon. Everyone calls him Captain Serious but it should really be Captain Stick Up His Ass.

Pat knows that Jonny is about to walk into the living room, swears flying, and he doesn’t want to scar the kid too much, so he adds, “I’ve got a special guest with me!” The sugary sweet tone is enough to catch Jonny off guard and keeps him silent until he enters the living room, and silent still as he stares at Pat and Joey. Pat says a mental prayer of thanks for the lack of inflammatory language.

“Well,” Pat says when Jonny only stares at them with that dumb blank expression. “Don’t be shy, Joey. Say hi to Jonny!”

Joey pokes his head out from behind Pat’s leg and says, “Hi, Jonathan.”

Pat lifts his eyebrows at Jonny, silently reminding him to respond. Jonny blinks a few times and clears his throat, finally opening his mouth to speak.

“Hey, Joey. How are ya?” Jonny says. He rocks back on his heels, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Pat rolls his eyes. He didn’t convince Joey’s mom to let him babysit for this.

“I’m doing good, and how are you?” Joey says in his best formal voice. Jonny’s smile warms a little. He’s about to respond when Pat cuts him off.

“Joey here thinks he can beat you in Mario Kart!” Pat announces and Joey lights up, nodding along with the words.

“Oh do you, now?” Jonny reaches out to Joey, who shuffles out from behind Pat and towards Jonny’s outstretched hand. “Why don’t you go and sit on the couch and Pat and I will get the game set up?”

“Okay!” Joey chirps happily, and bounces off to the couch, flopping down onto the center cushion.

“Kaner,” Jonny grunts from the corner of his mouth. “Can I speak to you in the kitchen for a second?” He cocks his head towards the room in question. Pat rolls his eyes again. He knows where the kitchen is, for god’s sake.

Pat nods in agreement and follows Jonny into the kitchen, shooting a glance at the couch. Joey looks to be pretty engrossed in arranging Jonny’s pillows into the most comfortable position possible, so Pat figures they won’t be missed.

“What the fuck, Kaner!?” Jonny whispers harshly once they’re safely out of Joey’s earshot. “Why did you bring Joey over here without so much as warning me!?”

“Chill out, Tazer.” Pat says. He opens the fridge, hunting around for something resembling kid food for Joey. All he finds is gross vegetables that even he won’t eat. He settles for a red Gatorade, figuring it’s pretty close to juice. “Joey’s awesome and his mom had to work late, so I volunteered to babysit.”

“And you brought him _here_?” Jonny crosses his arms over his chest, which makes his biceps ripple in a really appealing way, but Pat makes himself ignore it because of all times to get distracted by Jonathan Toews’ muscles, when a six year old is in the next room is not the best.

“Are you suggesting that I bring him to my place?” Pat scoffs.

“True,” Jonny says, a laugh breaking through his Captain Serious glare. “He’d probably end up needing a tetanus shot.”

“My point exactly. Now let’s get out there, smile, and get our asses handed to us on Mario Kart.” Pat grins and Jonny can’t help but to return it.

He leads the way to the living room with Jonny on his heels. Pat sits down gingerly next to Joey on the couch, careful not to jostle his pillow mountain.

“You ready to play?” Jonny asks as he slides the disk in. He tosses controllers to Pat, who hands one to Joey. His little hands grip the wheel so tight that his knuckles turn white.

“Yes, sir!” Joey says, bouncing in his seat with the excitement. Jonny chuckles and hits play.

Pat and Jonny _do_ end up having their asses handed to them, much to both of their surprise. Pat is secretly kind of glad about it. He was planning on letting Joey win anyway, but was pretty sure Jonny wouldn’t give anything up that easily, since he’s the most competitive and stubborn bastard that Pat has ever met.

They play their way through five Cups before Joey starts sliding further down the couch. His eyelids are visibly heavy, despite the three bottles of Gatorade he’d powered through. Pat and Jonny exchange a look over Joey’s head, each nodding to the other. Jonny stands to turn the TV and game console off.

“Hey buddy,” Pat says, gently removing the controller from Joey’s hands. “You’re beating us pretty badly. Do you maybe want to…?”

“Mmmhmhh…” Joey mumbles, nodding a little. His eyes droop closed, and Pat laughs a little.

“Alright, yeah. Nap time sounds great. Sleep tight, bud.” Jonny tosses a spare blanket to Pat, who tucks it around Joey’s tiny sleeping body.

Jonny stands against the doorway of his bedroom, looking fondly at Joey on the couch. Pat joins him, dropping a head down on his shoulder and sighing.

“Can we keep him?” Pat whispers, even though the lights and sounds of the game weren’t enough to keep him awake.

“No, Kaner.” Jonny laughs quietly. “We have to give him back. He has a mom.”

“But he’s so cute!” Pat points out. “Please?” He looks up at Jonny, puffing out his bottom lip in an expression he hopes might look sympathetic instead of dumb.

“Shut up,” Jonny scoffs at him, knocking Pat’s head off his shoulder. Pat’s about to protest, but Jonny takes his hand, tugging him towards the bedroom. “A nap actually does sound good, don’t you think?”

 

Pat wakes up to the sound of his phone going off, with his chin hooked over Jonny’s shoulder and an arm strewn across his middle. He groans and reaches blindly towards the bedside table.

“Make it stop,” Jonny whines, tugging a pillow over his face.

It turned out to be Joey’s mom saying that she was coming to pick him up, so Pat forced himself out of bed and went to go make sure the kid was still alive.

Joey is alive when Pat gets to the living room. He looks even tinier than usual on Jonny’s huge couch, curled up in a ball with his thumb in his mouth. Pat pokes Joey’s nose lightly, suppressing a laugh. That wakes Joey up and he stretches out, smacking his lips.

“Hi, Kaner!” Joey says with a sleepy grin.

“Hey, buddy. Was your nap good?”

“Yes it was,” Joey sits up and rubs his eyes.

“That’s good. Your mom is on her way over to pick you up, okay?” Pat’s heart breaks as he watches Joey’s face fall.

“I don’t want to go home; I want to stay here with you and Jonny! Don’t make me go, Kaner!” Joey’s lip quivers a little and he launches himself into Pat’s arms. Pat rubs what he hopes to be soothing circles into Joey’s back.

“Don’t worry, Joey.” Jonny says, suddenly appearing in the doorway with another bottle of Gatorade. “We’ll hang out again really soon.” Jonny crouches down by the couch in front of Joey, who pulls out of Pat’s embrace a little. He looks Jonny directly in the eyes, searching for sincerity.

“Promise?” Joey asks.

“I promise.” Jonny says, meaning it. Joey holds out his pinkie and Jonny does his best to lock it with his without breaking it.

 

Pat maneuvers Joey around to sit on his knee. He thinks Joey might be too old for that, but by the time he thinks it, Joey is happily perched and drinking Gatorade so Pat just lets him be.

The doorbell rings a few minutes later, so Jonny stands to let Joey’s mom in. He leads her into the living room, assuring her that he and Pat didn’t have any problems. Joey jumps off of Pat’s knee the moment he sees his mom, running up to her and latching himself onto her leg. Pat tries not to be offended by the rejection.

“Mommy mommy mommy!” Joey trills. His mom pats the top of his head.

“Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it.” She says.

“Any time,” Jonny tells her. “We mean it.”

Pat crouches down and beckons Joey over. He lets go of his mom’s leg and comes over, however reluctantly. “Thanks for hanging out with me, Joey. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too. I like you a lot!”

“I like you too, bud. See you soon.” Pat hugs Joey quick and tight, releasing him back to his mom.

She nods and tells them she’ll call if she ever needs them, thanks them a few more times, and shuffles Joey outside. Pat and Jonny can hear Joey telling his mom all about his day through the door.

Jonny immediately busies himself with collecting empty Gatorade bottles and game controllers. Pat waits until he’s standing in front of the sink, running his hands under the water, before he wraps his arms around Jonny’s waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder. It kind of hurts his neck because he has to tilt his head up to fit, but Pat doesn’t really mind.

“You did good.” Pat says and Jonny turns the water off. He places his hands over Pat’s, squeezing a little.

“So did you, however…” Jonny twists around in Pat’s arms, turning to face him. He does his best to glare viciously. It doesn’t really work because Pat only thinks it’s hot, but knows he’ll really get yelled at if he kisses Jonny now, so he decides to wait until Jonny is done talking. “I’d appreciate some warning next time.”

“Oh, whatever.” Pat rolls his eyes. “You loved the surprise. Next time I’ll stop for juice or coloring books or something on the way.”

Jonny takes that as a surrender and therefore a personal success, so his features soften and he leans his forehead against Pat’s.

“Joey was fun, but now that’s he’s gone…” Jonny starts to say, but Pat cuts him off by tilting his head up and biting at Jonny’s bottom lip. Jonny laughs and Pat captures the sound with his mouth. Jonny kisses back with a vengeance before pulling Pat back to the bedroom.

If this is Jonny’s reaction, Pat thinks he might be bringing kids home more often.

 

~fin

 


End file.
